Winter 2010 Contest
Winter 2010 Contest was the eight GameFAQs character tournament held on GameFAQs. It's more commonly referred to as Character Battle 8 (CB8 for short), since "2010" is slightly confusing (nominations and bracket creation actually took place in 2009, but the opening matchup didn't happen until after the new year). 2010 Contest - Useful Articles * Character Battle 8 Poll Start Times * Board 8's 2010 Match Pics * Board 8's 2010 Nominations * Winter 2010 Total Nominations * Winter 2010 Vote-In Polls Coming after the conclusion of the Contest * 2010 Contest Matches - detailed write-ups on every '10 Contest poll * Most Surprising Results of 2010 * Most Impressive Performances of 2010 * Most Disappointing Performances of 2010 * Winter 2010 Match Trends Bracket Contest Bracket Hyrule Division Link Luigi - - - - - - (1) Link (16) Thrall Link Alucard Link Mega Man X (8) Alucard (9) Magus (5) Pokemon Trainer Red (12) Revolver Ocelot Pokemon Trainer Red Mega Man X (4) Captain John Price (13) Mega Man X (3) Luigi (14) Meta Knight Luigi Amaterasu Luigi Cube (6) Amaterasu (11) Shadow the Hedgehog (7) Weighted Companion Cube (10) Sandal Cube The Boss (2) Nathan Drake (15) The Boss Chaos Division Sonic Kirby (1) Sonic the Hedgehog (16) Lightning Sonic Knuckles Sonic Ganondorf (8) Cecil Harvey (9) Knuckles the Echidna (5) Ganondorf (12) Mewtwo Ganondorf Ken (4) Albert Wesker (13) Ken (3) Kirby (14) Rikku Kirby GlaDOS Kirby Vivi (6) GlaDOS (11) Fawful (7) Vivi (10) Donkey Kong Vivi Altair (2) Altair (15) Liquid Snake Mushroom Division Mario Mega Man - - (1) Mario (16) Falco Lombardi Mario Big Boss Mario Ike (8) Big Boss (9) Miles Edgeworth (5) Zidane Tribal (12) Claptrap Zidane Ike (4) Ike (13) Prinny (3) Mega Man (14) Cid Highwind Mega Man Zack Mega Man Ryu Hayabusa (6) Zack Fair (11) Yuna (7) Ryu Hayabusa (10) Crash Bandicoot Ryu Hayabusa Master Chief (2) Master Chief (15) Spy Heart Division - - (1) Sora (16) Midna Sora Laharl Sora Bowser (8) Laharl (9) Neku Sakuraba (5) Kefka (12) Arthas Menethil Kefka Bowser (4) Bowser (13) Frog (3) L-Block (14) HK-47 L-Block Isaac L-Block Charizard (6) Isaac (11) Professor Layton (7) Charizard (10) Duke Nukem Charizard Kratos (2) Kratos (15) Miles "Tails" Prower Varia Division - - - - - - (1) Samus Aran (16) Prince of Persia Samus Jill Samus Sub-Zero (8) Niko Bellic (9) Jill Valentine (5) Roxas (12) Heavy Roxas Sub-Zero (4) Tidus (13) Sub-Zero (3) Phoenix Wright (14) Jecht Jecht Ratchet Jecht Zelda (6) Ratchet (11) Eddie Riggs (7) Travis Touchdown (10) Zelda Zelda Ezio (2) Ezio Auditore di Firenze (15) Simon Belmont Midgar Division - - (1) Cloud Strife (16) Ridley Cloud Chris Cloud Falcon (8) Chris Redfield (9) Captain MacMillan (5) Riku (12) Ramza Beoulve Riku Falcon (4) Captain Falcon (13) Wander (3) Leon Kennedy (14) Vault Boy Leon Kennedy Sackboy Leon Kennedy Ryu (6) Sackboy (11) Kratos Aurion (7) Ryu (10) Balthier Bunansa Ryu Dante (2) Dante (15) Axel Gear Division - - - - (1) Solid Snake (16) Proto Man Solid Snake Fox McCloud Solid Snake Pikachu (8) Lloyd Irving (9) Fox McCloud (5) Pikachu (12) Banjo Pikachu Shepard (4) Commander Shepard (13) Ellis (3) Auron (14) Aerith Gainsborough Auron Zero Auron Squall (6) Zero (11) Marcus Fenix (7) Darth Revan (10) Terra Branford Terra Squall (2) Squall Leonhart (15) Akuma Jenova Division - - (1) Sephiroth (16) Marth Sephiroth Vincent Valentine Sephiroth Missingno. (8) Vincent Valentine (9) Guybrush Threepwood (5) Yoshi (12) Jak Yoshi Missingno. (4) Crono (13) Missingno. (3) Soap MacTavish (14) Big Daddy Big Daddy Ness Big Daddy Gordon Freeman (6) Ness (11) Geno (7) Yuri Lowell (10) Tifa Lockheart Tifa Lockheart Gordon Freeman (2) Gordon Freeman (15) Princess Peach Trivia *This is the first Character Battle not involving CATS. *This was the first 1v1 contest to take place in 3 years. *The Noble Nine has been shattered by Missingno. Category:GameFAQs Contests